Différence d'âge
by Naralack
Summary: De nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Enora, jeune prof a jeté son dévolu sur le maître des potions, ses nouveaux amis vont s'en mêler pour le bonheur ou le malheur de ce cher Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

 **Nouveaux professeurs**

Une nouvelle année allait commencer à Poudlard. Après la guerre, Minerva était devenue la nouvelle directrice et suite à la perte de certains professeurs, elle dû les remplacer. Il lui fallait trois nouveaux profs compétents. Difficile avait été le choix parmi les nombreuses demandes. Elle avait d'abord embauché une jeune femme de 22 ans pour l'étude des moldus, une femme de plus de 40 ans et ancienne auror pour la défense contre les forces du mal et un homme de 31 ans pour la remplacer car en tant que directrice, elle n'aurait plus le temps d'enseigner.

C'était la réunion des professeurs et elle allé devoir faire les présentations. Elle se demanda quel serait la réaction de Severus, lui qui a survécu à ses blessures en ayant la présence d'esprit de prendre de l'anti venin avant son entrevue avec Voldemort. S'il serait moins intransigeant sans son rôle d'espion. Elle le considérait comme son ami, ça lui arrivait de prendre une tasse de thé avec lui de temps à autre et de parler de tout et de rien.

Elle entra dans la salle et attendit patiemment que tout ses collègues soient là. Les professeurs arrivèrent au fur et à mesure dans cette grande pièce où les tables en bois étaient disposées en cercle afin que chacun puisse se voir. Minerva était au centre, Severus vint se placer sur sa droite, les anciens du côté gauche. Puis l'une des nouvelles entra. Une jeune femme blonde avec de beaux yeux verts et une jolie silhouette. Elle salua de la tête les autres profs. Elle remarqua ce sombre professeur à la droite de la directrice qui la fixait de son regard noir. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Le suivant était un professeur au teint basané, les cheveux courts et frisés noirs, une barbe et des moustaches naissantes avec un regard noisette emplie de malices qui salua tout le monde avec enthousiasme et vint s'assoir près de la nouvelle. La dernière était l'ancienne auror qui arriva un peu en retard, elle était habillée tout de rouge, ses cheveux courts étaient de la même couleur et avait les yeux violets.

\- Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'avais quelques papiers à régler sur une affaire urgente et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.

\- Ce n'ai rien prenez place. Fit Minerva un peu contrariée.

Elle bouscula les autres professeurs et alla s'installer entre le nouveau et le professeur Trelawney.

\- Bien pour commencer, je voudrais vous présenter les nouveaux enseignants. Nous avons donc Miss Enora Ventgris, qui sera le professeur d'étude des moldus.

Celle-ci fit un large sourire quand on lui souhaita la bienvenue.

-Monsieur Stefan Psartek, professeur de métamorphose et Madame Asibelle Durless qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense.

Tous les saluèrent en leur souhaitant la bienvenue sauf un qui leur lança un regard dédaigneux.

Après les présentations, Chacun pris ses notes et commencèrent la discussion sur l'année à venir et le niveau de certains élèves.

Quand leur réunion fut finie. Chaque professeur rangea ses affaires et sorti. Enora remarqua un livre sur la table ou se trouvé Severus mais il était déjà parti. Elle prit le bouquin et sorti en vitesse pour le lui rendre mais il n'était déjà plus là.

"Bah, je lui rendrait plus tard" se dit-elle. Et elle prit la direction de ses appartements afin de ranger ses affaires.

…..

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle alla dans la grande salle, les autres professeurs étaient déjà attablés et il ne restait juste qu'une place entre Severus et Stefan. Elle alla donc les rejoindre. Elle regarda Severus mais il l'ignorait complètement.

\- Excusez-moi Severus. Fit elle légèrement rosissante car intimidée.

Il continua son repas sans un regard vers elle.

\- Vous avez oublié votre livre dans la salle de réunion et je l'ai récupéré.

\- Et bien rendez le moi alors.

-C'est que… je l'ai laissé dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez venir le récupérer dés la fin du repas.

Il eut l'air exaspéré.

\- Faisons cela dans ce cas.

Stefan était en pleine conversation avec un autre professeur. "Il a la tchatche facile lui, quelle chance. Severus est assez intimidant mais il a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui, mais je ne serait dire quoi." Pensa-t-elle. Dés qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, Enora se leva et suivi par Severus se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Ils firent le chemin en silence, elle ne savait comment engager la conversation.

\- Voilà, on y est.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa passé.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez et faites comme chez vous.

\- Je ne veux que mon livre Miss. Fit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Attendez, je vais le chercher. Alors, où ai-je bien pu le laisser ?

Severus fit un tour d'horizon, cette pièce était un vrai foutoir. Des papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout, des livres traînants sur le sol et des objets moldus dont certains lui étaient inconnus.

\- Désolée pour le désordre, je triai mes cours quand je suis allée manger. Vous désirez du thé ou un café?

\- Non juste mon livre. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Oh, je vais le trouver ne vous inquiétez pas !

Elle retourna toute ses affaires et s'arrêta enfin.

\- Ça y est, je l'ai !

Elle se redressa et lui tendit le livre.

\- Mm… Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Au fait, ça vous dirait de venir prendre un thé avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ou autre chose, c'est comme vous voulez… Fit-elle légèrement gênée en triturant ses doigts.

\- Non, désolé, pas le temps.

Et il sortit sans un regard vers elle.

-Oh… euh à la prochaine alors… Fit-elle déçue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

 **Reviews:** Un grand merci à Cristal de glace et CarolineWho, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

 **Quand Minerva met son grain de sel**

Enora se baladait dans les couloirs, elle songeait à ce sombre professeur qu'elle appréciait vraiment mais qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Songeuse, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall.

\- Bien le bonjour Miss Ventgris.

\- Oh, professeur, je ne vous avez pas vu. Désolée.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée voyons, dites-moi plutôt ce qui ne vas pas.

\- Mais tout vas bien, je vous rassure.

\- Ne me dites pas de bêtises, je le vois à votre air, venez dans mon bureau boire un thé, on sera plus tranquilles.

Enora rentra dans le bureau, elle posa les yeux sur les portraits qu'elle avait déjà vu lors de son entretient d'embauche. Elle était toujours émerveillé par la beauté des lieux et touts ces objets disposés ça et là dans cette pièce. Elle prit place devant Minerva qui lui offrit du thé, quelques scones et de la marmelade en dessert.

\- Merci, dit-elle, en se servant.

\- Je vous en prie. Alors dites-moi qu'est ce qui vous inquiète ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose. L'école est magnifique, mes cours sont prêts pour la rentrée et les autres professeurs ont l'air sympathiques. C'est juste …

\- Severus. Dit Minerva de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ? Comment vous …

\- Il a toujours été comme ça vous savez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est un peu ronchon et peux être cinglant dans ses propos mais il a un bon fond. Vous verrez quand vous le connaitrait un peu mieux.

\- Je… Fit elle en rougissant, j'ai essayé de lancer la conversation mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler. Je lui ai proposé de sortir boire un verre mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Je me demandais quoi faire pour avoir son attention.

\- En fait, vous vous intéressez à lui.

\- Je… je voudrais seulement apprendre à le connaître. Dit-elle en rougissant de plus bel.

\- Je vois, ne vous en faites pas ma chère, je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. Allez discuter avec les autres, faites-vous des amis, je suis sur que ça lui passera.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser. Et encore merci pour le dessert. Dit-elle en se levant et en serrant la main de la directrice.

\- Mais de rien, je vous en prie et repassez me voir si il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Enora en refermant la porte.

"Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec ce cher Severus" Pensa McGonagall.

...

Severus était dans son fauteuil, son livre à la main. Lire devant sa cheminée auprès d'un bon feu était une chose qu'il appréciait vraiment. Il était en pleine lecture quand on frappa à la porte.

"Mais qui est encore l'abruti qui vient me déranger, n'y a-t-il jamais la possibilité de lire en paix dans cet établissement de fous" ce dit-il.

\- Oui, entrez.

\- Severus, je voulais vous voir.

\- Minerva, je vous en prie, prenez place. Désirez-vous un thé ?

\- Non merci, je viens jute d'en boire. Fit-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de son collègue.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous pensez de nos nouveaux enseignants.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Psartek m'a l'air quelqu'un d'énergique et quelque peu turbulent. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le fréquenter, vous vous en doutez.

\- Oui effectivement. Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Miss Durless semble être excentrique, elle me fait penser à Sibylle sans le côté mystérieux et tragique. Mais ils doivent surement être compétents dans leur domaine. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Minerva eut un petit rire, "c'est vrai qu'elle a des airs à Trelawney".

\- Et que pensez-vous de Miss Ventgris ? Fit-elle avec un petit éclat intéressé dans les yeux.

\- Mm… ma foi, un peu désordonnée, j'espère qu'elle n'ira pas se perdre dans ses affaires.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ?

\- J'ai du aller récupérer le livre que j'avais oublié lors de la réunion. Mais à part ça, elle est assez gentille.

\- C'est tout ?

Severus la regarda, le sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui laissa apparaître un petit sourire satisfait. "Elle sait" pensa t'il.

\- Elle m'a invité et j'ai refusé. Se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi? Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Minerva. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de conter fleurette avec une jeune qui a presque l'âge d'être ma fille.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez que la guerre est finie et que l'écart entre vous n'est pas si grand. Vous devriez vous changer les idées, laissez lui une chance, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être tout à fait charmante.

\- Minerva… Fit-il lassé.

\- Amusez-vous Severus, c'est un ordre ! Cessez de jouer les rabat-joie, vous allez finir seul et aigri et vous ne méritez pas ça ! Invitez là.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Fit-il sur un ton las.

Sur ces mots, Minerva se retira et laissa Severus un peu confus. "Quand Minerva a une idée en tête, rien ne l'arrête mais c'est vrai qu'Enora a des très beaux yeux" pensa t'il.

...

Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris. Enora se baladait dans l'école après avoir fini sa journée quand elle rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle failli se renverser mais deux bras solides la soutint.

\- Par merlin, je suis désolée… Professeur Psartek !

\- Ça vas, il n'y a pas de mal. Salut Enora, tu te ballade, je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Euh… oui, si vous voulez.

\- Tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas fan des formalités. Et puis on est entre collègues. Et si on allait dans les jardins, il fait si beau, autant en profiter.

\- Ok, pourquoi pas.

Ils sortirent dans les jardins et marchèrent vers le lac. Le paysage était vraiment beau et le soleil réchauffé leur peau.

\- Alors, comment ce sont passé tes cours ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, bien. Mes élèves sont adorables et les cours de métamorphose ?

\- Ça va, mis à part quelques petits incidents de parcours avec certain élèves. Mais tout baigne.

Il regarda vers elle, mais elle avait l'air ailleurs, elle contemplait le lac, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, t'es sur que ça va ?

\- Oh, oui, oui, tout va pour le mieux.

\- Tu es sur ma chérie ?

\- Euh… oui…

\- Oh, je suis assez familier dans ma façon de parler, désolé si je t'ai choqué.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Euh… non ! Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Fit-elle étonnée.

\- Etant une jolie jeune fille, je pensais que tu avais un petit ami. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te drague pas ! C'est juste pour faire la conversation, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- C'est Jürgen, il est moldu et je le kif de ouf.

\- Je croyais… désolée.

\- Y a pas de mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

\- Ben… fit-elle en rosissant.

\- Je me disais bien, tu as l'air trop tête en l'air en ce moment.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait tant. En fait, c'est Severus mais il n'est pas très bavard.

\- Quoi lui ? Mais c'est un vrai bout en train ! Fit-il en rigolant. Mais il va surement se décoincer.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'ai le flair pour ce genre de choses. Je suis sur qu'il te kif. Et que penses-tu d'Asibelle ? Un peu zarbi non ?

\- Je ne la connais pas plus que ça.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment elle donne son cours mais ce que je sais, c'est que ses élèves ont des têtes de déterrés quand ils sortent de sa classe. Elle doit surement les soûler grave. Sur la tête d'un chat, j'te jure. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Pas vraiment. Par contre j'adore la directrice, elle est vraiment sympa.

\- Oui même si elle m'a l'air un peu sévère, faudrait la décoincer un peu. Fit-il en rigolant.

\- C'est la directrice, elle se doit d'être un exemple à suivre, c'est normal.

\- Ouais, enfin bon. Elle est cool quand même.

\- Bon, si on rentrait, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner.

\- Bonne idée, je meure de faim, je mangerais bien des boulettes ou des merguez. Même si j'ai un doute qu'il ait ça au menu à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas très anglais.

\- Tu es de quelle origine au faite ?

\- Mes parents viennent du Pakistan mais ils ont déménagé en Angleterre, j'étais encore très jeune.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu demande aux cuisines, ils pourraient te préparer quelque chose que tu aimes.

\- Mouais, pas bête, j'irais leur demander. Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

\- J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons mais j'ai préféré venir vivre ici.

\- Vu ton nom, tu ne pouvais être que francophone à la base.

Enora lui souri, elle appréciait vraiment Stefan, ils allaient être de bons amis. Ils s'assirent à la grande table et commencèrent leur repas. Alors qu'ils discutaient toujours, Stefan s'aperçut que Severus regardait vers sa nouvelle amie, d'un petit signe, il lui fit remarquer. Enora se tourna doucement vers le sombre professeur et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Miss Ventgris. Fit-il en saluant de la tête.

\- Je vous en prie appelez moi Enora, nous ne sommes pas des inconnus et par pitié tutoyez moi.

\- Enora, est ce que vous… tu es libre ce week-end ?

\- Je n'ai rien de prévue, pourquoi cette question ?

-Mm… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir prendre un verre avec moi ce samedi après-midi Au Trois Balais ?

Le cœur d'Enora se mit à battre la chamade. "Je rêve où il vient de m'invité à sortir avec lui ! Waouh ! " Pensa-t-elle. Il la fixait toujours en attendant sa réponse. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, répond lui idiote au lieu de le regarder la bouche ouverte !"

\- Oui, oui, très volontiers. Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser, passer une bonne soirée. Lui dit-il en se levant. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête et sorti de la grande salle, sa cape virevoltante derrière lui. Stefan la regarda en souriant.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Une belle fille comme toi, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Minerva avait suivi toute la scène. "Enfin, il avait fait un premier pas, pas trop tôt" se dit-elle, un petit sourire énigmatique et suffisant aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Attention chapitre explicite.

 **Rendez-vous plus que parfait**

Samedi, on était enfin samedi ! Enora était impatiente de sortir avec son beau professeur. L'horloge allait bientôt sonner 14h et elle s'était préparer avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle portait une jolie robe qui lui arrivé aux genoux, de fines bretelles, pas trop décolletée, de couleur verte, assortie à ses yeux. Elle était légèrement maquillée et avait mis un parfum moldu qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, du Lolita Lempicka. Elle portait des ballerines assorties à sa robe et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demi-queue avec un peigne serti de pierres. Elle prit son chauffe cœur noir qu'elle attacha et sortie retrouvé l'homme de ses pensées.

Severus tournait en rond dans son salon. "Mais quel idée de l'avoir invité, je ne sais même pas de quoi lui parler. J'ai l'âge d'être son père, je ne vois même pas quel points communs on pourrait avoir! Minerva et ses idées saugrenues, pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer la dedans moi !"

\- Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure et il voulait y être en avance. Il resta lui-même et sortit dans un tournoiement de cape, à grandes enjambés. Les élèves qui le croisaient se mettaient vite de côté de peur de le percuter. Heureusement, il arriva bien avant elle, c'est-à-dire, une demi-heure à l'avance. D'ailleurs il fut surpris de la voir arriver un quart d'heure après lui. Elle était resplendissante dans sa petite robe verte. Il se demanda si elle l'avait fait exprès pour lui.

\- Tu es à l'avance. Dit-il.

-Dit celui qui est là avant moi. Répondit-elle avec amusement.

\- En effet, je ne supporte pas le retard. Donc je suis toujours à l'avance.

\- Je suis pareille. Alors, on y va ? Fit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Severus senti son parfum. "Une note sucrée. Du réglisse, de la violette. Mm… du citron, de l'anis, quel magnifique fragrance, elle lui va à merveille" Se dit-il. Il la guida jusqu'aux Trois Balais. En ayant à l'esprit qu'ils auraient la paix, puisque pas encore de sortie Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves. Il l'attira à une petite table, dans un coin tranquille et l'aida à s'assoir, tel un gentleman. Ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Que désires-tu boire ?

\- Une Bière au Beurre, merci.

Enora le contempla alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar pour prendre les commandes. "Je me demande ce qu'il cache sous toutes ses couches de tissus" se dit-elle. Il revint vers elle et remarqua son regard intéressé, il fit un rictus et s'installa prés d'elle en lui donnant son verre.

\- Comment se passent tes cours ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ça va, se sont de bons élèves et toi ?

\- Mm… Des cancres, comme toujours. Pas aussi catastrophique que Longdubas heureusement.

\- À ce point là ?

\- Oui, il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire fondre ou à exploser son chaudron et ruiner ma classe. Cela finissait souvent à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est vrai qu'en pratique, ça doit être assez dangereux. Stefan aussi a eu des accidents de métamorphose. Pour ça j'ai de la chance, il n'y a pas vraiment de pratique dans mon cours.

\- Quels sont tes autres talents ? Je suppose qu'il y a une autre matière que les moldus dans laquelle tu excelles.

\- J'étais plutôt douée pour les enchantements quand je faisais mes études à Beauxbâtons. Mais étant issue de parents moldus, enseigner cette matière me paraissait naturel.

\- Mm… les enchantements. Moi ce n'était pas la branche qui me correspondait le mieux.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas un maître des potions par hasard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça, Miss. Fit-il amusé. Mais la DCFM est aussi ma spécialité.

\- J'aurais beaucoup aimé être plus douée en potions. C'est une matière que j'aime particulièrement. Il faut dire que j'adore cuisiner façon moldu, ça me plaît.

\- La cuisine vraiment ? Moi je ne m'occupe que des potions et c'est bien suffisant. Sinon une bonne encyclopédie de magie ou autre, au coin d'un bon feu est une chose que j'apprécie.

\- Moi aussi je lis beaucoup, mais se sont plutôt des romans fantastique ou de sciences fictions. J'aime aussi les bandes dessinées et les mangas.

\- Typiquement moldu. Même si je ne vois pas ce que c'est que ses mangas. Apprendre des livres ça peut servir.

\- Moi, c'est plus pour m'évader du quotidien. Et les mangas se sont juste des bandes dessinées japonaises.

Durant la conversation, Enora aimait écouter sa voix ténébreuse et contempler ses superbes yeux d'onyx. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement chez cet homme. Severus aimait ses grands yeux verts, sa belle silhouette et surtout elle avait quelque chose dans la tête. Contrairement à toutes ses bécasses qui ne parlaient que de frivolités qu'il avait déjà rencontrées.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller à la librairie de Prés-au-Lard, j'ai une emplette à faire.

\- Bien sûr, avec joie. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Arrivés à la librairie, Severus lui ouvrit la porte afin de la laisser rentrer. "Décidément, il est vraiment galant cet homme" pensa t'elle. Elle alla flâner dans les rayons, dénicha quelques livres de cuisine magique qu'elle feuilleta. Elle vit le sombre professeur se diriger vers le vendeur et s'y dirigea à son tour pour suivre la conversation.

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir quand allez-vous recevoir "Nouvelles Um Potionys" par Archimède Vert D'Aise.

\- Attendez un instant Monsieur, je regarde tout de suite.

Enora se rapprocha de lui pendant que le vendeur faisait ses recherches.

\- Il ne sort pas avant début février. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Non ça ira, merci.

\- Ils n'ont pas ce que tu veux on dirait. Fit Enora.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que je pourrais l'avoir à Poudlard. Madame Pince a du surement le commander. Bien autant rentrer maintenant. Fit-il exaspéré.

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard, elle resta avec lui jusqu'à la porte de celui-ci.

\- Quelle merveilleuse après-midi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui effectivement. Bien je vais te laisser. Dit le maître des potions en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

"Je ne peux pas le laisser partir toute suite" pensa la jeune femme. Dés que la porte fut ouverte et qu'il fut rentré, elle s'écria tout en plaçant sa main sur la porte avant qu'il ne la referme.

\- Attends !

Elle rentra et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu … Fis Severus qui ne put finir sa phrase, il fut prie au dépourvu par cette jeune femme qui se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément. Elle caressa ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Il ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent un bal endiablé. Il s'arrêta et la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ne devrions pas… Oh et puis merde !

Il se jeta sur la bouche d'Enora et leur baiser repris de plus belle. Leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre. Elle lui enleva sa cape, lui la souleva et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle ne fit pas attention autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens. Il la déposa sur son lit et tout en se caressant, ils se déshabillèrent.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… c'est ma première fois. Fit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Tu es sur de vouloir continuer ?

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi Severus.

\- Alors je vais y aller en douceur.

Elle écarquilla des yeux et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, lui prouvant son envie. Il en frissonna d'excitation. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et tira doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure ce qui la fit gémir.

\- Tu ne prends aucun contraceptif, je suppose.

Elle eut un air gênée. Il attrapa sa baguette et fit un sort vers son ventre.

\- Voilà, ça évitera les mauvaises surprises. Fit-il en reposant sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser fermement et elle le lui rendit. Sa langue tâtonnant timidement la sienne, signe de son manque d'expérience. Il fit courir sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Quand elle senti son érection, elle se mit à gémir. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et puis vers ses cheveux ou elle entortilla ses doigts, cela le fit gémir.

L'agrippant par les hanches, il mit fin au baiser et fit courir sa langue de sa gorge jusqu'à son nombril, elle se crispa et inspira brusquement. Il mordilla sa hanche et elle haleta. Il lui ouvrit les jambes et rampa entre elles. Il se pencha et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ensuite il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, faisant rouler un téton entre ses doigts, tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre. Elle se tortilla de plaisir.

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son sexe puis décrivit lentement des cercles sur son point g, glissa ensuite un doigt en elle qui lui fit pousser un cris. Il fit quelques va et viens tout en appuyant sa paume contre son clitoris. Elle se tortilla.

\- Oh Severus… c'est trop bon…

Il se redressa et elle le regarda pleine de désir. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes, elle regarda son entrejambe "quelle pièce" se dit elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller en douceur.

Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, mis ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête et lui fit remonter ses genoux. Il s'enfonça d'un coup dans son étroitesse.

\- Ah… Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ça va ? Fit-il en chuchotant.

Elle hocha la tête d'affirmation, tout en posant ses mains sur ses avants bras.

\- Je vais y aller ma belle.

Il commença ses long va et viens doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vint elle-même à sa rencontre. Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques. Il la senti se contracter autour de son membre et elle jouie.

\- Oh… Severus…. Hurla-t-elle en convulsant de plaisir.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre.

\- Oh oui… Cria-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa avant de se rouler prés d'elle.

\- Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va, tu as été parfait. Fit-elle en souriante.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et ils s'endormirent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

 **Discrétion et jalousie**

Il était à peu prés minuit quand on toqua à la porte des appartements du maître des potions. Il ouvrit un œil et vit la jeune femme couché contre lui, un bras sur le torse et la jambe au dessus de la sienne. On retoqua avec insistance.

\- Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

Enora se réveilla doucement et fut surprise de son exclamation. On tapa de plus belle contre la porte.

\- Vite, sort du lit et rhabille toi !

\- Quoi mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Dépêche-toi, il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Je ne veux pas me faire surprendre par un élève.

\- À cette heure ci ?

\- Oh, tu serais étonné du nombre incalculable d'élèves qui ne respecte pas le couvre feu.

Il attrapa sa baguette, leur remis leurs vêtements et la fit sortir de la chambre.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, 2 min pas la peine d'essayer de défoncer la porte. Ronchonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Stefan accompagné d'un élève de sa maison.

\- Monsieur Ramsay, Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Oh professeur, désolé mais j'ai trouvé cet élève se baladant dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Je suis donc venu vous trouver pour que vous puissiez le punir. Fit-il hésitant devant les yeux glaciaux du maître des potions.

\- Vous savez que vous pouviez le punir vous-même et venir me prévenir plus tard ?

\- Oh… je n'y ai pas pensé. Fit Stefan confus.

\- Mais bien sur, on se demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dans votre tête. Fit-il sarcastique. Et bien entrez maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait.

Stefan vu que son amie était là, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Bonsoir Enora. Lui dit-il avec malice.

\- Bonsoir Stefan.

\- Ah oui, Miss Ventgris était venue discuter sur certains points à propos du planning, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure mais elle allé partir.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais aller finir ma ronde. Monsieur Ramsay suivez-moi.

Le gamin garda la tête baissée et suivi son professeur de métamorphose.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier Monsieur Ramsay, demain 20h retenue avec Monsieur Rusard et 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous expliquerez à vos camarades la cause des points perdus.

\- Oui professeur. Fit-il timidement en sortant.

Enora allait sortir un peu confuse quand il l'arrêta.

\- Ce fut une belle soirée ma belle. Désolé pour ses désagréments, au moins les élèves en savent, au moins les ragots fusent dans cette école.

\- Oh ça va, je comprends. Je vais y aller.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

\- Bonne nuit ma belle.

\- Bonne nuit à toi mon amour.

Elle partie en direction de ses apparts. Severus resta quelques instants devant sa porte. "Mon amour, elle l'avait appelé mon amour, jamais on ne m'avait encore appelé comme ça." pensa t'il. Il eu un léger sourire et rentra chez lui.

…

Les semaines passèrent, Enora retrouvait son amour le soir, elle prenait ses corrections avec elle et les corrigeait tandis qu'il s'occupait des siennes. Ils faisaient de la lecture l'un contre l'autre auprès du feu, buvant du thé.

Le week-end, ils sortaient boire un verre et discuter de leur semaine, à des heures où les élèves ne sortaient pas. Et puis il y avait des fois ou Severus était occupé, soit par le réapprovisionnement des potions pour Madame Pomfresh ou pour quelques retenues de certains élèves. Ces jours là, Enora rendait visite à Stefan. Ils devinrent vite de bons amis. Elle rigolait beaucoup avec lui, son humeur, ses blagues et sa façon d'être lui plaisait. De temps en temps, il faisait penser à un gamin mais quand il le fallait, il pouvait aussi être très sérieux. Elle lui parlait de Severus, des conversations qu'elle avait avec lui, c'était si facile de se confier à lui. Stefan lui parlait de Jürgen, son compagnon. Il l'avait rencontré 3 ans auparavant lors d'un gala moldu. Ils avaient le même sens de l'humour, ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ils ont fait un mariage moldu et adoraient tout deux la musique française. C'était un point commun entre eux, ayant fait ses études en France, elle en écoutait beaucoup.

Un jour ils se baladaient dans le parc, en train de discuter.

\- Eh Eno ? Tu as déjà écouté le nouvel album de Patrick Sébastien ?

\- Non pas encore. Tu es fan de lui ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'en parle.

\- Oui, je l'adore. Ma chanson préféré c'est surtout la chanson des sardines. Jürgen et moi on danse souvent dessus, on a une danse spéciale.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment.

\- Je te montrerai lors du bal qu'on organisera à la Saint Valentin. Mais si tu veux, je peux te prêter le cd si tu veux.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le seul chanteur que j'aime tu sais.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis un grand fan de Kendji Girac, surtout gitano et me guemo.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime bien ainsi que les frérots de la Véga. Ils sont cools.

\- Ouais, ils ont la classe, je les kifs ! Et Sevy, il écoute quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Enora éclata de rire. Sevy, t'es sérieux là ?

\- Bah quoi, ça lui va bien comme petit nom. Fit-il amusé.

\- Franchement, ne lui dit jamais ça, pas sûr que ça lui plaise. Fit Enora larme à l'œil d'avoir rit. Sinon, il écoute du rock dans le genre ACDC et Black Sabbath.

\- C'est moi ou il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier ?

\- Ben, c'est Severus. Je dois admettre qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les gens en général. Il est comme ça, on se complète.

\- C'est sûr que toi, tu t'entends facilement avec les autres.

\- Pas autant que toi !

\- Ça c'est les origines ma beauté, on est très amicaux chez nous. Viens, je vais te prêter mon cd. Tu sais l'important, c'est que vous vous aimez. Le reste, on s'en moque.

Il mit son bras sur son épaule et allèrent à l'entré des appartements de Stefan.

\- Je t'en prie, rentre, ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Après tu pourras aller retrouver ton chéri, il doit avoir fini son taf.

Severus qui avait livré sa dernière cargaison de potions à l'infirmerie, parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre sa belle quand il vit l'objet de ses pensés proche de ce "boulet de prof de métamorphose". Il les suivi discrètement et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Quand il la vit rentrer chez lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. "Que fait ce crétin de pakistanais avec ma femme ? ! Ce petit …"

\- Rhaaaa ! S'écria-t-il. En donnant un coup de poing dans le mur qui fit sursauter l'un des tableaux.

\- Eh, doucement mon gars ! S'exclama le portrait d'un vieux sorcier.

\- Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné ! Lui hurla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Enora ressorti avec son cd, Stefan la serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et frappa à la porte de son amant. Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec une colère noire et la transperça de son regard glacial qui la paralysa sur place.

\- Que… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu as l'air fâché. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il se mit sur le côté afin de la laisser entrée. Elle était vraiment inquiète en s'imaginant le pire. Il referma la porte en la claquant, se qui la fit sursauté et insonorisa la pièce.

\- Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ?! Éclata-t-il. Mais laisse-moi rire ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec cet olibrius qu'est cet abruti de Stefan ?!

Sa voix était sifflante, emplie de haine et de reproches. Elle s'étonna.

\- Quoi ? Mais rien de spécial, on discutait juste.

\- Discuter ! Discuter ! Avec son bras autour de tes épaules ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser en plus ! Et je t'ai vu rentrer chez lui ! Sa voix grondant de menaces.

Enora eu un petit rire d'amusement tout en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Quoi ? Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Sev, arrête.

Il était furieux et était prés à exploser. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il recula.

\- Tu te fais des idées mon amour, il ne risque vraiment pas de se passer quoi que ce soit entre moi et Stefan.

Severus se calma, il fronça les sourcils en attendant son explication.

\- Il est gay et son compagnon s'appel Jürgen. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de lui et s'il est aussi amitieux c'est du à ses origines. Tu vois, pas besoin d'être jaloux. Même si… je trouve ça craquant. Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Severus fut surpris de l'annonce, il s'adoucit et la regarda confus.

\- Je… excuse-moi ma belle, j'étais…

\- aveuglé, oui j'avais cru comprendre.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Les fêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas son truc** (partie 1)

Les semaines passèrent, c'était l'hiver, la neige commençait à recouvrir l'école et ses alentours de son beau manteau blanc. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Les élèves étaient studieux, ils étaient en pleine période des examens. Même si quelque uns parlait déjà de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les fêtes.

Enora avait eu ses parents au téléphone, car oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vivait dans le monde magique qu'elle ne possédait pas ses objets moldus comme son GSM. Les hiboux faisaient une peur bleu à sa mère et elle n'était pas très habituée au système sorcier. Même si elle faisait des efforts pour l'amour de sa fille. Elle lui avait demandé si elle venait pour Noël, Enora accepta et lui répondit qu'elle serait accompagnée. Seulement, elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de ses parents et lui dit de but en blanc que son petit ami était plus âgé qu'elle et qu'elle ne tolérerait aucunes discriminations de leur part. Par contre, elle devait demander à Severus de l'accompagner et elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'il accepterait.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots quand elle croisa Stefan.

\- Ah salut ma petite beauté, comment vas-tu ?

-Oh salut Stef, je vais bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, dit oh fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Ça te dirait de venir avec Sev fêter le nouvel an chez moi. Jürgen pourra vous rencontrer et on pourra se manger un bon plat. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en serais enchantée, mais…

\- Tu dois persuader Sevy. Ok ma chérie, pas de soucis. Tu me tiens au courant. Et oui je serais me tenir. Promis. Fit-il les doigts croisés dans le dos. Bon je te laisse, je dois superviser la classe de DCFM pour les exams, on se voit plus tard ma beauté.

\- Oui, je vais lui en parler t'inquiète. À plus tard.

Elle continua son chemin, elle était presque arrivée quand elle croisa Minerva.

\- Professeur.

\- Enora, bonjour ma chère. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour les fêtes. D'après Severus vous ne faites rien de spéciale mais je tenais à vous le demander. C'est pour le planning, j'aimerais savoir qui reste pour s'occuper des élèves qui ne rentrent pas chez eux.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose de prévu pour la Noël et le nouvel an mais je dois encore lui en parler.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je ne compte pas sur vous ses jours là alors. Fit Minerva malicieuse. Je vous laisse, si il y a du changement, faites moi savoir. À plus tard.

\- À plus tard professeur.

Elle arriva devant chez Severus et pris sa respiration avant d'entrer. "Je sens que ça ne vas pas être facile" pensa t'elle. Elle entra et trouva son cher et tendre assis devant la cheminée, son livre à la main. Il déposa son livre sur la table basse, se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle recula doucement la tête et le regarda amoureusement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander mon amour.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Euh… en fait ça concerne les fêtes.

\- Et ?

\- Mes parents nous invitent pour passer la Noël avec eux, ça te dit ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai prévenus pour nous.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Ben qu'on est ensemble et qu'ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance.

-Mm… pourquoi pas.

\- Et là, je sens que ça va être délicat.

Elle lui fit des yeux de cocker et il s'inquiéta s'attendant au pire.

\- Stefannousinvitepourlenouvelan !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris. Articule ma belle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui répéta doucement.

\- Stefan nous invite pour le nouvel an. Dit-elle en plissant des yeux attendant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas.

\- Quoi ?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Mais ça vas pas ?

\- S'il te plaît, mon amour. Il a promis qu'il serait sage. Et puis on pourra rencontre Jürgen, il a l'air sympa. C'est juste une fois, pour me faire plaisir…

\- Ok, arrête, j'ai compris. Mais tu sais à quel point il m'insupporte ?

\- Oui je sais.

\- Et que si il ne se tiens pas tranquille, pas sûr qu'il ne reste en un seul morceau ?

\- Oui, mais il m'a promis et si il t'ennui, tu pourras toujours lui faire regretter avec tes sarcasmes. Mais je t'en prie, essaie pour moi.

\- Bon d'accord. Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci mon cœur.

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

…..

Tout était prés pour leur départ, elle avait été cherché le cadeau pour Severus qu'elle avait commandé dans une petite boutique du Pré-au-Lard, trouver les cadeaux de ses parents et son ami Stefan dans une boutique moldu et les avaient emballé. Elle laissa celui pour Stefan dans le fond de son armoire et avait prit quelques vêtements de rechange. Elle portait une robe longue à longues manches en lainage bleu, une ceinture argentée et des petits escarpins argentés eux aussi. Ces cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant dont un ruban argenté était enroulé tout autour. Elle enfila une veste noire courte, un foulard assorti à sa robe et rejoint Severus à la sortie de Poudlard qui l'attendait, lui aussi habillé chaudement, tout en noir, comme à son habitude. "Une couleur qui lui va si bien" se dit-elle.

Il la vit arrivé et avait une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle avait l'air frigorifiée.

\- On y va mon amour ?

Elle entraperçût une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard avant de reprendre son visage impénétrable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu vas voir.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Fit-il sérieusement.

\- Mm… si tu le dis.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, sortirent de Poudlard et les fit transplaner non loin de chez ses parents. La rue était calme, quelques moldus se mouvaient aux fenêtres préparant leur fête. Ils arrivèrent face à une jolie maison en zone résidentielle, un garage sur la droite de la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'un magnifique jardin. "C'est autre chose que le taudis dans lequel je vis" pensa Severus. Ils allèrent à la porte et elle sonna.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit, elle était aussi blonde que sa fille, les yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe fleurie sur laquelle était attaché un tablier blanc, signe qu'elle était en pleine préparation du repas.

\- Ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Et vous devez être son petit ami. Fit-elle en scrutant Severus.

\- Maman, je te présente Severus.

\- Enchanté. Dit-il en serrant la main de la mère.

\- Je vous en prie, rentrez. Ma grande, tu peux aller dans le salon rejoindre ton père. J'ai des choses à préparer.

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le fon de la maison. La cuisine se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée, elle était grande pour qu'une seule personne y travaille. Le reste de la maison était une énorme pièce avec en son centre un escalier qui donnait sur l'étage. Le salon et la salle à manger étaient vers l'arrière de la maison l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucuns murs ne les séparés. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une véranda qui donnait elle-même sur un énorme terrain. Un grand sapin de noël véritable, orné de décorations et de paquets cadeaux était dans le coin de la pièce prés de cette baie vitrée. Son père était assis dans le salon, un journal à la main. C'était un homme assez grand d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux courts bruns et de beaux yeux verts. "Maintenant je sais de qui elle tient ses magnifiques yeux" pensa Severus.

\- Salut papa.

\- Oh Enora, content de te voir !

\- Je te présente Severus.

\- Oh oui, ta mère m'a parlé de lui.

\- Monsieur. Il prit la main de Severus et le regarda d'un air prédateur, ce qui ne perturba pas le moindre du monde le sombre sorcier.

\- Enchanté, répondit-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Reviews :** Merci à Narcisse03 pour ta review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise.

 **Les fêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas son truc** (partie 2)

Pour le nouvel an, ils retrouvèrent Stefan à la sortie de Poudlard et pour se rendre chez lui, celui-ci avait prévu un portoloin. Severus en avait déjà marre mais se tint tranquille. Il fit un rictus à Stefan.

\- Alors mes chéris, vous êtes prêts ? Fit Stefan en les regardant avec amusement.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et touchèrent ce qui ressemblé à une cannette de soda moldu. Après un tourbillon de couleurs, ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de parc reculé.

\- Venez, ce n'est pas loin.

Après avoir traversé le parc abandonné, ils cheminèrent dans quelques rues et arrivèrent dans une rue de bâtiments mitoyens. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble avec plusieurs sonnettes et boîtes aux lettres.

\- Vous vivez dans un appart ? Fit Enora.

\- Oui, venez, c'est cosy. Vous pourrez dormir dans une de nos chambres, c'est assez grand.

Ils prirent un ascenseur et montèrent au 3ème étage. À peine fut il arrivés sur le palier, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bruns, à la courte barbe de la même couleur et les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus.

\- Alors, c'est à cette heure ci que tu arrives ? Tu as une demi-heure de retard, j'étais inquiet. Fit-il avec une voix légèrement moqueuse.

\- Ah ben, fallait le temps qu'on arrive. Alors comment vas-tu mon bébé ? Fit-il avec une petite voix enjouée.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle va être longue cette soirée, je le sens" pensa t'il. Il regarda Enora qui rigolait de leurs bêtises.

\- Alors, je vous présente mon compagnon, Jürgen Camblo. Jürgen, je te présente Severus Rogue et Enora Ventgris.

\- Salut, enchanté les gars. Allez, on rentre.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, le salon et la table à manger étaient dans la même pièce, la cuisine avait un bar qui donnait dans la salle à manger. Un petit couloir sur le côté donnait accès à 3 portes. Une chambre à droite, la salle de bain et la chambre des 2 hommes à gauche. Toute la décoration était moldu, il y avait des posters de chanteurs français au mur. Une étagère remplie de films, un énorme écran plat sur le mur ainsi que quelques trophées de sport moldu.

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous les chéris.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Jürgen leur rapporta à boire et vint se mettre prêt de Stefan.

\- Et bien, je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée avec nous. Fit Stefan en leur souriant.

\- Oh fait Stef, j'ai pensé à vous. Tenez, c'est pour votre Noël.

Enora lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh, c'est pour nous, t'es sûr ?

\- Quoi, c'est quoi ? Fit Jürgen intéressé.

Severus la regarda intrigué.

\- Deux places VIP pour aller voir les frérots de la Véga ! Merci du fond du cœur ma beauté, On va s'é… cla… ter ! Tu sais, nous aussi, on a des cadeaux pour vous.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas voyons. Fit Severus consterné qui se retenait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Mais si, c'est normal entre amis.

Stefan fit léviter deux paquets vers ses invités. Un petit pour Enora et un peu plus épais pour Severus. Ils les ouvrirent. Severus était réticent, il s'attendait au pire.

\- Cool ! S'écria Enora. Le cd de Kendji, je ne l'avais pas ! Merci les gars. Fit-elle en embrassant Stef sur la joue, ce qui fit gronder Severus, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Severus fixa son cadeau consterné. "Ah ah ah, la bonne blague à deux mornilles ! Non mais franchement " pensa t'il.

\- Très drôle les gars. Fit-il.

Enora regarda son cadeau, un énorme bouquin sur lequel était écrit en lettre d'or "Potions et Sortilèges pour les nuls".

\- Ouvre le, c'était juste pour rire. Stefan et Jürgen étaient pliés en deux. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Il ouvrit le bouquin, mais ce n'était pas un livre, il contenait une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

\- Merci. Fit-il calmement, la veine de sa tempe en train de battre d'énervement.

\- De rien, c'est cadeau. Fit Stefan.

\- Alors qui est le sportif de vous deux ? Dit Enora pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh ça ? C'est celui-ci. Fit Jürgen en désignant Stefan. Moi ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Ça c'est sûr. Répondit Stefan en riant.

\- Et quel sport ? Tu ne fais pas de quidditch ? Fit Enora.

\- Non, je préfère le tennis, mais je fais aussi du ping-pong et du foot de temps en temps.

\- La classe, moi j'en serais incapable. Mais j'ai fait un peu de danse moderne et du patinage artistique quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Severus étonné.

\- J'adorais le patinage, je ne ratais jamais les compétitions à la télé. Mais bon, j'ai dû arrêter quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Beauxbâtons.

\- Et si on passait à table ? Fit Stefan en se levant après un bon moment de discussion.

Jürgen en profita et frappa sur ses fesses.

\- Et ! Touche à ton cul, tu auras des verrues ! Fit Stefan en rigolant. Et puis tiens toi, on a des invités bordel !

\- Oh ça va, si on peut plus s'amuser ! Fit Jürgen en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Enora et Severus se regardèrent un instant. On lisait "au secours" dans le regard de Sev. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva. Ils allèrent s'installer à table. Ils avaient sortie une bouteille de vin rouge et Jürgen ramena les plats. C'était des boulettes sauce tomate et de la semoule.

\- J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Fit Jürgen. C'est le plat préféré de Stefan.

\- Oh, merci mon bébé.

Ils dégustèrent leur repas entre les anecdotes et les blagues des deux compères. Severus était épuisé, durant toute la soirée, ce n'était que blagues, vocabulaire particulier que lui-même ne comprenais pas toujours et rires agaçants. Heureusement qu'il pouvait s'enivrer pour essayer de noyer le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre. Il les avait tués au moins une centaine de fois de manière différentes dans ses pensés. Supporter leurs embrassades intempestives était un vrai calvaire et fut ravi quand la soirée se termina. Enfin il allait pouvoir se reposer au calme et dés le matin, il serait enfin heureux de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait repéré une cheminée, par là se sera plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui.

Enora, elle s'amusait beaucoup, elle avait mal aux côtes et à la mâchoire à force de rire. Mais elle sentait que Severus n'appréciait mais alors pas du tout leur compagnie. Elle devina que c'était vraiment dur pour lui de se retenir de leur balancer des sarcasmes à tout bout de champs. Ils s'embrassèrent à la nouvelle année et dés que la soirée fut terminée, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient tellement claqué qu'il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le petit déjeuné. Severus était impatient de partir. Dés qu'il eu fini, il se leva et attendit les bras croisés.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait y allé. Fit Enora en lançant un coup d'œil vers Severus et en retournant vite son regard sur Stefan.

\- Oh euh… oui bien sûr ma petite beauté.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser votre cheminée ? Fit Severus d'un ton neutre ou on sentait la tension. Il était à la limite d'exploser.

\- Oui oui, je l'ai raccordé. C'est plus facile pour moi de voir mon bébé comme ça. Répondit Stefan en lui montrant le pot de poudre de cheminette.

\- Bien Messieurs, merci pour votre… petite fête. Je vous salut bien. Fit Severus se retenant de sortir une remarque bien cinglante.

\- Mais de rien Sevy.

Enora regarda Severus, puis Stefan. "Ça y est, il va le tuer !" pensa t'elle. Mais Severus fit un rictus mauvais et une lueur de mépris passa dans son regard.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais ce surnom Monsieur Psartek, je vous le conseille. Je suis venu ici pour faire plaisir à ma belle et si ce n'était tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais jamais mit les pieds ici. J'ai toléré vos idioties et votre comportement déplorable mais là, vous allez trop loin ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Siffla Severus de sa voix la plus glaciale.

\- Euh… Désolé… je… bonne fin de journée à vous. Fit Stefan tout dépité.

Severus regarda Enora qui se détendit, il lui fit un signe de tête, signe que tout à été dit, pris une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans les flammes.

\- Appartements du professeur Rogue. Et il disparut.

Enora se retourna vers Stefan.

\- Mais tu es fou ? Tu ne tiens pas à la vie ou quoi ?! Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! Pour lui c'est la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

\- Désolé Eno, c'est partit tout seul. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es mon ami. Mais là, avec Severus, c'est mort. Bon, je vais y aller, il va s'impatienté. Jürgen, ce fut un plaisir. Stefan, super soirée, on se revoit plus tard.

Elle les embrassa et suivi Severus par la cheminée.

…..

Quand elle arriva chez Severus, elle le retrouva debout, dos à la cheminée, tendu, les poings tellement serrés que l'on voyait les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Il fulminait.

\- Je suis… désolée. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- …

\- Severus ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien. Répondit-il en se contrôlant.

\- Tu veux que je sorte.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

\- Ok, je vais faire un tour, je reviens plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortie. Elle alla s'assoir sur un banc dans l'un des couloirs. "Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette fête. Ça a été trop loin là ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui ai fait subir ça !" pensa t'elle.

Elle avait la mine triste quand Minerva l'aperçut. "Tiens, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave entre eux" se dit-elle.

\- Enora ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle releva la tête et salua sa directrice de la tête.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, racontez moi si vous le désirez j'entends, je ne veux pas vous forcer.

\- Oh, c'est juste que je me sens coupable.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non, c'est juste… J'ai un peu forcé Severus à aller à une fête avec des gens qu'il ne supporte pas. Et… il a un peu péter un câble avant de partir. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille. Il est fou de rage.

Minerva fit un petit sourire, elle connaissait Severus et son caractère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ma chère. Il doit surement être en train de se calmer à l'heure qu'il est. Je vous rassure, ce n'est surement pas contre vous qu'il est fâché mais plutôt contre les personnes qui l'on contrarié ou lui-même.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en voudrait-il ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas su se contrôler pour vous. Il vous aime, n'en doutez pas un seul instant. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh je… Minerva merci.

\- Mais de rien, allez le retrouver, je suis sûre qu'il doit être calmé. Fit-elle en se relevant. Je vais vous laisser à présent, courage.

….

Enora avait à peine quitté les lieux que Severus insonorisa la pièce.

\- Mais quelle bande de connards ! Hurla-t-il. Comment des gens pareils peuvent ils survivre avec une mentalité pareille ! Et ses phrases qui n'ont ni queue ni tête et surtout ses stupides surnoms qu'il nous affuble. J'étais quand même à deux doigts de leur balancer un sort !

D'un coup, il renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa table basse. Il se dirigea vers la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait déposée sur le divan. "Au moins, je n'y suis pas allé pour rien ! Même si c'est cher payé" pensa t'il. Il l'attrapa, se servi une grande rasade et s'installa dans son sofa. "Comment peut-elle rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi aigri que moi ? Je suis vieux, j'ai un sale caractère et physiquement… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle me trouve" pensa t'il.

Enora rentra doucement et le vit dans son divan, elle s'approcha de lui et vu les affaires au sol.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui, je suis calmé.

Elle s'assit prés de lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule et passa un bras contre son torse.

\- Tu sais, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir ça. Fit-elle doucement.

\- Ne te sent pas coupable, c'est moi qui aurait du me contenir et il est évident que je n'apprécie pas les fêtes et surtout ses gens. Mais si tu veux leur parler de temps en temps, c'est ton droit. Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause d'un vieil homme aigri.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'es pas vieux ! Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré. Ne me dit plus jamais ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Excuse-moi ma belle. Tu sais j'ai vraiment horreur des fêtes de fin d'année en générale. C'est tellement mercantile et puis ses niaiseries m'insupportent. Toute cette guimauve, ça en est écœurant.

\- Moi j'ai toujours aimé ça. Surtout les décorations. Je ne savais pas que tu détestais les fêtes à ce point là. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, on les passera rien que tout les deux.

\- Mm… on verra.

\- Et si on se changeait les idées, dit-elle une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

\- Mm… bonne idée, viens là ! Fit-il en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Quand les autres s'en mêlent.**

Un mois s'était passé, Enora parlait de temps en temps avec Stefan. Il s'était excusé de son comportement envers son cher et tendre et elle lui avait pardonné. Ils reprirent leurs habitudes, avec Severus, le rejoignant chaque soir et passant du temps ensemble. Le mois de février arriva vite.

Cette année, l'école organisa une petite fête de Saint Valentin. Des décorations et une soirée dansante était organisée par les préfets, aidés par certains professeurs. Minerva avait demandé à certains d'entre eux de surveiller la fête. Bien sûr c'était à Severus, Enora et Stefan qu'elle demanda en premier car ils étaient absents aux fêtes de fin d'année. D'autres professeurs aussi seraient présents aux festivités.

Severus avait prévu d'offrir un présent à sa belle, il avait commandé une série de livres moldus qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir dévorer "Twilight", il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant dans ce genre de lecture. Il écrivit un petit mot sur la première page du premier tome de sa fine écriture. Emballa son cadeau et s'attaqua ensuite à ses corrections, consterné à l'avance par ce qu'il allait encore y trouver comme bêtises.

Enora, quand à elle, était à la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir et était en train de faire des recherches. Stefan qui était venu pour ses propres cours la trouva assise à une table en pleine lecture.

\- Alors ma beauté, qu'est ce que tu lis de beau ? Fit-il tout bas prés d'elle.

\- Rien de spéciale. J'essaie de trouver un cadeau pour Severus.

\- Là dedans ? Quel drôle d'idée. Ma foi, il a l'air d'aimer la lecture. Pourquoi ne lui offre tu pas un livre ? Et puis lire s'est refusé de mourir.

Elle rigola de cette phrase, ce qui lui valu un regard torve de la bibliothécaire.

\- C'est quoi pour une expression ça ? Je ne la connais pas, c'est de qui ?

\- C'est de moi. Fit-il en souriant.

\- Jolie expression. Dit-elle en riant. Mais ce n'est pas bête du tout ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, ayant une épiphanie.

\- Et oui, il y en a là dedans. Dit Stefan en pointant son doigt vers sa tête.

\- J'avais oublié, il recherche un bouquin qui doit sortir ce mois-ci. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont peut être déjà reçu.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas déjà ou qu'il ne se l'offrira pas avant ?

\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il attendait que Madame pince le reçoive. Attends, je reviens.

Elle se leva et alla trouver la vieille dame.

\- Excusez-moi, avez-vous déjà reçu "Nouvelles Um Potionys" de Vert D'Aise ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, il ne sera pas là avant au minimum fin du mois prochain.

\- Merci pour le renseignement.

\- Mais de rien professeur, je vous préviendrais dés que je l'aurais reçu.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine mais merci quand même.

Elle retourna auprès de Stefan.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça va, je peux aller l'acheter. Au fait, ça te dirai de m'accompagner ?

\- Bonne idée, je pourrais trouver le cadeau pour Jürgen et puis c'est l'occasion de te trouver une belle robe pour le bal.

\- J'en n'ai pas besoin voyons.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on doit surveiller les élèves qu'on ne peut pas en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. Et puis, tu peux te faire belle pour ton Sevy.

\- Stefan !

\- Oui, je sais, je viens de l'appeler Sevy, mais on est entre nous.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que l'on s'affiche devant les autres et encore moins les élèves.

\- Bah, ça ne vous empêchera pas de danser un slow. Les autres profs aussi vont danser. D'ailleurs, je te montrerai ma danse spéciale.

Enora fronça des sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait encore inventé comme bêtise.

\- Tu le sauras au bal. Bon on va à Pré-au-Lard cet aprèm ?

\- Oui faisons ça.

L'après midi, ils allèrent donc à la librairie, le livre tant attendu était à la vitrine, elle souri et se précipita à l'intérieur afin d'acheter son présent. Son livre en sa possession, ils allèrent dans un magasin de bijoux magiques ou Stefan trouva un pendentif pour son compagnon. Ils finirent par le magasin de vêtements de soirée. De magnifiques robes étaient exposées, de différentes tailles et couleurs.

\- Eno, regarde celle là !

Stefan lui montra une magnifique robe rouge avec une ceinture dorée et de fines bretelles.

\- Elle est jolie mais ce sont les couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- C'est quoi le problème.

\- Stef, c'est un Serpentard, le directeur de cette maison en plus, je ne vais pas lui faire cet affront.

\- Oh, ce n'ai pas parce qu'il est de cette maison que tu ne peux pas porter ce que tu veux. Attends, je vais regarder après une autre puisque tu y tiens. J'éviterai le bleu et le jaune aussi.

\- de toute façon, je déteste le jaune et je te signale que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor peuvent ne pas se sentir, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers les autres rayons.

Enora s'arrêta sur une robe simple, noire à longue manches, jupe longue quand le professeur de métamorphose revint avec une autre trouvaille.

\- Ah non ! Eno, tu ne vas pas mettre ça quand même !

\- Ben quoi, elle est jolie !

\- Non, non, non, on dirait une robe de grand-mère, essaie celle là !

Il lui tendit une robe argenté avec de fines bretelles, un beau décolleté pas trop plongeant, une ceinture noire et une jolie jupe longue. Elle l'a pris pour l'essayer.

\- Elle est très serrée et le décolleté ne me plaît pas.

\- Sort et montre-moi.

Elle sortie timidement, la robe se moulait sur elle, ce qui révéla ses belles formes. Le décolleté était parfait.

\- Elle est magnifique ma petite beauté, tu seras parfaite. Et puis c'est la deuxième couleur de Serpentard non ? Tiens met ses souliers avec.

Il lui tendit une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur.

\- Parfaite ! Il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi !

Enora rougir, se changea et alla payer ses achats. Ils rentrèrent et retourna finir ses corrections.

La veille de la fête, elle du faire ses tours de garde. Elle promena dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard quand elle tomba sur deux élèves. Il était passé minuit.

\- Miss Mordio et Miss Zanarkand, que faites vous à traîner dans les couloirs à cet heure ?

\- Professeur Ventgris ! On est allées à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh car Rita se sent mal mais elle est absente.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle a reçu des pralines qu'elle a mangé mais après elle se sentait bizarre et depuis elle a les yeux dans le vague. Tout les autres sont couchés et on n'a croisé personne pour nous aider à part vous.

\- Bon, venez les filles, on va aller voir le professeur Rogue, lui seul pourra nous aider.

\- Oh… mais il va encore nous retirer des points.

\- Miss Zanarkand, avez-vous le choix ? Il est le plus apte de savoir ce qu'a Miss Mordio et d'y remédier.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à chez Severus et tapa à la porte. Quand il ouvrit à sa belle, il lui fit un sourire qui s'évapora instantanément quand il vit qu'elle était accompagnée. Il prit vite son regard de glace.

\- Professeur Ventgris, que me vaux cette visite à cette heure si tardive ?

\- Eh bien, un souci avec une élève qui se sent mal du à un envoûtement mais on ne sait pas lequel.

Elle se déplaça de côté afin que la jeune fille puisse être examinée par Severus.

\- Et bien Miss Mordio, que vous arrive t'il ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus sombre.

Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés depuis leur arrivée mais quand elle leva les yeux sur son professeur, elle se jeta à son cou.

\- Oh professeur, vous êtes tellement beau ! Si merveilleux ! Je vous aime !

\- Je crois savoir de quel genre d'envoûtement il s'agit. Fit Enora en rigolant.

\- Allez, on n'avait pas remarqué ! Fit-il sarcastiquement. Si au lieu de glousser, vous pouviez m'ôter ceci que je puisse aller lui chercher un remède adéquat, cela m'arrangerais. Fit-il exaspéré. "En plus, il avait fallu que se soit encore ses stupides gryffondor" pensa t'il.

\- Oui désolée. Fit Enora qui reprit son sérieux.

Elles attrapèrent Rita et la tint éloigné. Ils lui lancèrent un sort de saucissonnage le temps que le sombre professeur aille chercher de quoi la faire revenir à la raison. Il revint avec une mixture qui lui fit avaler après l'avoir libéré du sort.

\- Euh… qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Fit la jeune Rita.

\- On dirait que vous avez absorbé un filtre d'amour Miss. Qui ne réagit qu'à la première personne masculine que vous voyez.

-Oh, je… désolée professeur. Fit la jeune fille morte de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais j'éviterais de manger ses douceurs sans les avoir analysé au préalable. 10 points en moins chacune pour votre stupidité. Maintenant du balai, j'aimerai me reposer si ça ne dérange personne. Et que ce qui s'est passé entre ses murs ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Suis- je assez clair ? Fit-il fixant les deux jeunes filles de son regard noir.

\- Oui Monsieur. Firent-elles tétanisées.

Elles sortirent en leur souhaitant le bonsoir et après les avoir remercié. Ensuite elles filèrent vers leur tour en quatrième vitesse. Enora le regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il.

\- J'adore te voir torturer tes élèves. Fit-elle prédatrice. Tu me fais frissonner.

\- Mm… C'est ma spécialité. Surtout quand ses sont des gryffondor. Ce ne sont que des cornichons irrécupérables.

Enora ria à ses mots et l'embrassa avec fougue et ils finirent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

Le jour de la St Valentin, Enora se réveilla, embrassa tendrement Severus et lui souhaita bonne fête. Ils se levèrent et sortirent faire leur journée de cours. L'école était sur décorée de banderoles, cœurs et cupidons. "Tiens, on dirait que Lockhart est de retour, c'est déprimant !" pensa Severus.

Ils passèrent leur temps à confisquer toute sorte de chose. Du chocolat, philtre d'amour, accessoires ensorcelé et bien d'autres choses. Le soir tomba, les élèves surexcités se préparèrent pour leur fête. Seuls les élèves à partir de la 4ème pouvaient participer. Enora se parât des se nouvelles acquisitions, un chignon relevé avec un peigne argenté, un léger maquillage et la belle étoffe que son sombre amour lui avait offert. Elle sorti et alla retrouver les autres professeurs à l'entrée de la grande salle. Quand elle arriva Severus était subjugué devant tant de beauté. Stefan le remarqua et eu un sourire pour Enora.

\- Tu es sublime lui dit-il dans un souffle léger quand elle fut prés de lui.

Severus avait un costume noir avec quelques broderies argentés.

\- Et toi tu es ravissant. Fit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent sur l'estrade en attendant les élèves. Il y avait parmi eux, Minerva, Flitwick, Stefan et Asibelle toujours en rouge et maquillée comme un as de pique. Les élèves commençaient à arriver, tous attendirent calmement jusqu'à ce que la directrice lance les festivités.

Stefan s'était occupé de la musique, il avait fourni la plupart des disques.

\- De la musique française, comme par hasard ! Fit Severus consterné.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a rien de mieux ! Fit Stefan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a pour tout les goûts. J'ai même choisi du rock et de la musique anglaise.

Severus regarda Stefan de la tête aux pieds. Il portait une robe de sorcier dans les tons violets ainsi qu'un chapeau comme Minerva mais de la même couleur que sa robe.

\- Jolie costume. Lui dit Severus avec un rictus.

\- Oh merci, c'est vrai que cette couleur me va bien, Jürgen l'adore !

\- Est-ce qu'ils font la même pour homme ? Fit le sombre sorcier, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Stefan le regarda dépité. Et Severus s'éloigna ravit de sa réplique pour retrouver sa belle.

Les élèves se mirent à danser, d'autres se servaient à la buvette.

\- Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher de quoi boire ? Demanda Enora à son homme.

\- Si tu veux.

Elle alla chercher deux verres, Asibelle le remarqua et se rapprocha de Severus.

\- Que pensez-vous de la décoration ? Fit-elle en battant des cils. Jolie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Si vous le dites. Fit Severus qui pensait le contraire.

Enora revint et remarqua la femme tournant autour de son cœur, ce qui l'énerva.

\- Oh merci pour le verre. Fit Asibelle arrachant son verre à Enora.

"Pour qui elle se prend celle là" pensa-t-elle. Tendant l'autre verre à Severus qui la remercia.

\- Très jolie déco, n'est ce pas ma belle ? Fit Severus l'air moqueur.

\- Oui c'est moi qui m'en suis occupée. J'ai été aidée par les préfets, bien sûr, mais j'ai fourni les idées. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je trouve ça surchargé, bucolique à me donner envie de vomir. Il ne manque plus que la pancarte, bienvenu chez les bisounours. Répondit-elle, fière de sa réplique.

Severus éclata de rire suite à sa répartie. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux lui-même. Vexée, Asibelle s'éloigna d'eux en prétextant qu'elle n'y connaissait rien.

\- Tu aurais dû y aller moins fort. Fit Severus, mais belle répartie ma belle.

\- Merci.

Un slow venait de commencer.

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ils allèrent au centre de la piste, parmi les élèves et autres professeurs et se serrant l'un contre l'autre se mirent à danser, tout en gardant une distance respectable afin d'éviter les soupçons des élèves. Il était un très bon danseur, il devait surement avoir appris quelque part.

\- Tu danse super bien dit donc.

\- J'ai appris avec mon ami Lucius. Il faisait souvent des soirées mondaines. Toi aussi tu te débrouille bien.

\- Moi c'est mon père qui m'a tout appris.

Après cette danse, une musique qu'Enora connaissait bien l'interpella. "Patrick Sébastien, tu m'étonnes"

\- Enora ! S'écria Stefan en venant à sa rencontre. Viens, je vais t'apprendre ma danse.

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena plus loin sur la piste. Severus souffla et retourna s'assoir. "Mais quel pénible ce type" pensa t'il. C'était la chanson des sardines, Stefan se mit à chanter et commença à bouger des épaules.

\- C'est la danse des épaules, tu vois c'est facile. Vas-y fait comme moi !

Enora commença à danser comme lui, les élèves intrigués les regardèrent et commencèrent à faire pareil. C'était amusant de les regarder, "ce qu'ils peuvent être ridicules" se dit Severus.

Asibelle vint s'assoir prés de lui.

\- Alors, on s'intéresse aux petites jeunes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- D'Enora, vous avez l'air proche. Elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune ?

\- Non, c'est juste une passade. Répondit-il sérieux.

"Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là!" pensa t'il.

\- Oh, je vois. Fit-elle intéressée.

Severus lui lança un regard noir tout en finissant son verre, se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. La soirée se passa bien et vers minuit, tout le monde retournèrent dans leur quartiers exténués. Enora alla récupérer son présent et rejoignit sa sombre moitié dans ses cachots.

\- Severus, tient. Bonne fête. Lui dit-elle en lui donnant son paquet.

\- Merci ma belle. Fit-il en l'ouvrant. Il fut étonné par son contenu. Mais ! C'est le livre que je voulais ! Merci. Fit Severus en caressant l'ouvrage.

Il déposa son bien et tendit un paquet à sa belle. Elle ouvrit, découvrant ainsi les 4 volumes.

\- Les romans que je voulais m'offrir. Merci mon cœur.

\- Ouvre le premier tome.

À la première page elle découvrit son petit message. "À la plus belle des jeunes femme qui a illuminé ma vie. Severus Rogue." Elle les posa et l'embrassa.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- Vient par ici que je puisse te remercier à ma façon. Dit-il en lui prenant la main et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit afin que leurs langues se rencontrent et qu'elles commencent leur danse endiablé. Les mains de Severus étaient réparties sur le corps de la blonde. L'une sur son visage quand à l'autre sur sa hanche. Enora prise d'un désir de plus en plus puissant commença à le déshabiller en débutant par sa cape. Le sombre professeur lui fit une multitude de baisers enflammés en partant de sa bouche puis ses joues, sa mâchoire et fini par son cou qu'il mordilla. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière en gémissant, lui laissant le champ libre. Il retira les vêtements d'Enora à coup de baguette magique. Il avait vraiment envi d'elle et ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fit pareil avec le restant de ses vêtements et laissa sa baguette tomber au sol. Enora le regarda avec luxure et Severus l'attrapa et la posa sur le lit. Il rampa entre ses jambes et d'un coup sec, la pénétra, lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir. Pendant qu'il la pénétrait, il titillait, suçait et mordillait la pointe de ses seins durcis par le plaisir de sa douce. Elle se contracta sous une jouissance puissante qui la fit hurler et Severus la rejoignit en même temps. Ils restèrent un moment collé l'un à l'autre reprenant leur souffle. Severus roula ensuite sur le côté, la prit dans ses bras et rabattit sur eux les couvertures. Ils s'endormirent heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Changements radicaux**

Quelques jours après la St Valentin et que toute l'école fut de nouveau à la normale, Asibelle alla voir Enora dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Asibelle. Fit Enora en la laissant entrer.

\- Bonjour Enora. Fit-elle feignant le bouleversement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien, je voulais vous tenir au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Crachez le morceau ! S'impatienta Enora.

\- Voilà, j'ai demandé à Severus si vous étiez ensemble. Vu la façon dont vous étiez proche à la soirée.

\- Oui et ?

\- Sa réponse m'a un peu choquée. Il m'a répondu que vous n'étiez qu'une passade.

\- Je ne vous crois pas et puis occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Fit la blonde en colère.

\- Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à lui poser la question. Je dis ça, c'est pour vous. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, vous n'êtes pas assez mûre pour lui, c'est d'une femme qu'il a besoin pas d'une gamine.

Enora la gifla de colère.

\- Sortez ! Hurla-t-elle.

Asibelle eut un sourire satisfait et sortie l'air réjouit. Dés qu'elle fut hors de la vue d'Enora, celle-ci sortie en trombe de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'il la réconforte. "Quelle horrible femme ! Comment ose-t-elle lui dire des choses pareilles" pensa-t-elle. Elle entra dans son bureau comme une furie.

\- Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il était occupé à préparer quelques potions. Il les mit en stase et sorti de son laboratoire.

\- qui a-t-il ?

\- J'ai une question qui me turlupine.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce vrai ce qu'Asibelle m'a sortie tout à l'heure à ton propos ?

\- C'est-à-dire. Fit-il exaspéré, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je suis qu'une passade pour toi ?

Il s'arrêta quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils et semblait réfléchir. "Si je lui réponds sur l'affirmative, elle partira et pourra se trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Même si je l'aime."

\- Oui c'est exact.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moque de moi là ?

\- Non je confirme, je profitais de toi.

\- Mais… mais… Tu es monstrueux, tu as dû bien t'amuser n'est ce pas. Moi qui croyais… Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Que je t'aimais, la bonne blague ! Fit-il sur le même ton neutre, froid et distant.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Hurla-t-elle en se ruant hors de son bureau les larmes coulant à flots.

Quelques élèves furent étonnés de la voir courir à travers les couloirs, ils se demandèrent tous ce qu'elle avait. Elle rentra dans ses appartements et s'effondra sur son lit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Severus avait de la chance, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus pleurer mais il eu le cœur brisé à la voir pleurer ainsi. "C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, elle t'oubliera vite." se dit-il. "Oui mais à quel prix."

Les ragots se faisaient vite dans cette école, rapide comme une traînée de poudre. Ce qui fit que ça arriva très vite aux oreilles des autres professeurs. Quelque chose était arrivé au professeur Ventgris mais personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Chacun inventa une histoire différente mais sans jamais mettre le doigt dessus. Stefan fut le premier à être au courant. Enora étant sa meilleure amie, il s'inquiétait pour elle et alla la voir. Ses larmes s'étaient taries quand le professeur de métamorphose toqua à la porte.

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- C'est Stef, ouvre- moi ma chérie.

Elle le fit entrer et s'effondra dans son divan.

\- Et bien que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu un mort ? Et pourquoi Sevy n'est pas auprès de toi ?

Elle lui lança un pauvre regard empli de douleur.

\- Oh, c'est Sev, c'est ça ? Que c'est il passé ?

\- Il m'a jeté, il s'est moqué de moi. Il… renifla t'elle. J'étais une passade…

\- Mais quel con ! Ce n'est rien ma beauté, je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci mon ami.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la cajola. Ils étaient sur le divan et après un bon moment, elle s'endormit. Il l'allongea et sorti. "Il faut que je lui dise ses quatre vérités à ce tarba de Serpentard !"

Severus était dans son fauteuil, un whisky pur feu à la main, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal. "C'est pour son bien" était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait même si il en soufrait. On tambourina à la porte avec insistance. "Qui est encore le crétin congénitale qui ose encore me déranger !" pensa t'il, les coups continuèrent de plus belle.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée ce qui surprit Stefan.

"Houlà de mauvaise humeur le Sevy" pensa le professeur de métamorphose.

\- J'ai à vous parler ! S'exclama Stef.

\- Pas maintenant, repassez plus tard ! Fit Rogue essayant de refermer la porte qui fut arrêté par le pied de l'autre.

\- Monsieur Psartek, qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans pas maintenant ?

\- Vous ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus idiot et le plus exécrable tarba que je connaisse !

Severus le laissa entrer avant qu'il ne déclenche un esclandre au milieu du couloir devant tout les élèves. Il referma et insonorisa la pièce.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ? Et vos insultes ne me touchent guère, je ne comprends rien à votre dialecte et ne vous permet pas de familiarités avec moi ! S'énerva Rogue.

\- Vous, fit Stefan en plaçant son doigt contre le torse de son rival, vous avez fait du mal à mon amie ! Je l'ai retrouvé en pleure chez elle. Tout ça à cause de vos conneries !

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Hurla Severus qui commencer vraiment à s'énerver. Mes histoires de cœur ne vous concernent pas ! Allez donc vous occuper de votre crétin de compagnon et fichez moi la paix!

\- Surement pas, Enora est mon amie. Vous pouvez me lancer tout vos sarcasmes ou vos injures mais là, lui faire ça à elle qui est si merveilleuse ! Je ne vous comprends pas. et le pire c'est que vous l'aimez !

\- Ne dites pas de sottises. Se renfrogna Severus, je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour elle.

\- Vous me faites rire. On peut lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne lui faites plus jamais de mal, ou …

\- Vous ferez quoi ? Vous me menacez, la bonne blague Monsieur Psartek. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez. Je vous conseille de sortir d'ici sur le champ ! Et je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.

Stefan sorti aussi sec, claqua la porte d'entrée de Severus derrière lui.

\- Mais quel putain de tarba ce mec ! Hurla-t-il en colère devant tout les élèves abasourdis.

Minerva ayant appris la nouvelle peu après, alla aussi la voir. Elle croisa Stefan qui sortait d'un pas décidé. "Mais que se passe t'il encore" se dit-elle. La directrice entra dans la pièce et vit Enora endormie. Elle s'installa prés d'elle et attendit un peu que la jeune fille se réveille en douceur.

\- Oh Minerva, depuis quand êtes vous là ?

\- Une petite demi-heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon école. Les élèves sortent des ragots à votre propos et j'ai vu Stefan passer en colère.

\- Oh non, j'espère qu'il ne va pas aller le voir ! Paniqua Enora.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Severus ? Fit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux d'Enora s'humidifièrent et elle comprit.

\- Oh, je vois. Ecoutez, si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de donner cours, prenez la semaine. Mais après, il va falloir vous reprendre et si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. Lui dit-elle en souriant pour la réconforter.

\- Merci Minerva. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire triste.

"Quelque chose me dit que le professeur Psartek a dû aller l'asticoter, je passerais plus tard lui faire part de ce que j'en pense." Pensa Minerva en retournant dans son bureau.

…..

Quelques semaines passèrent. Enora repris ses cours mais elle était l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle discutait avec Stefan qui lui changeait les idées. Mais un grand vide dans son cœur la faisait tout doucement sombrer. Elle ne venait plus dans la grande salle et évitait les cachots comme de la peste.

Asibelle qui apprit qu'Enora n'était plus avec le sombre professeur décida de tenter sa chance. Elle avait attendu plusieurs jours pour ne pas paraître garce. La rouge croisa Severus dans les couloirs.

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue. Minauda-t-elle.

\- Professeur Durless.

\- Vous êtes particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui.

\- Que me voulez-vous au juste ? Demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

\- Moi, rien.

Severus arqua un sourcil, cette femme l'exaspéré.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un de ses idiots de gryffondor et dites moi ce que vous manigancez.

\- Oh, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins vous ! Ça me plaît. Fit-elle avec un horrible sourire. Vous m'intéressé Severus, vous me plaisez.

Severus fut abasourdit, un frisson de dégout parcouru tout son corps.

\- Vous m'êtes totalement indifférente. Je préférerais encore me taper un scrout à pétard qu'une bonne femme aussi superficiel que vous !

Et sur un claquement de cape, il reprit son chemin. Asibelle était furieuse, elle leva la tête et continua sa route. Severus rentra dans ses cachots, il fallait qu'il se change les idées, il alla à son laboratoire pour fabriquer quelques potions. Le sombre homme avait à peine commencé qu'une personne ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

"Mais c'est pas vrai, ils ne savent pas me foutre la paix" il allait hurler sur la personne quand il vit que s'était McGonagall.

\- Severus. C'est moi ou vous alliez me hurler dessus ?

\- Euh… non, non, bien sûr que non.

Il vit son air et se repris avec un raclement de gorge.

\- C'est juste que je me suis prit la tête avec une personne.

\- Ah oui et qui ?

\- Madame Durless qui me faisait du rentre dedans. J'ai du la remettre à sa place.

\- Je comprends. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui vous as pris ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec Miss Enora, elle est si douce. Une jeune femme s'intéresse à vous et vous l'envoyer balader.

\- Minerva, je suis plus vieux qu'elle, j'ai un lourd passé. Elle mérite mieux.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Cria-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle se moque de votre âge. Et votre passé, parlons-en ! Vous êtes un héro, vous vous êtes racheté mille fois Severus. Alors par pitié cessez de ressasser le passé. Vous allez arranger les choses avec elle et arrêter vos bêtises.

Severus ne dit plus rien. Elle avait totalement raison. Il s'était conduit comme un idiot. Jamais elle ne lui reparlera, jamais elle ne lui pardonnera.

\- Elle ne m'écoutera jamais. C'est mort.

\- Débrouillez-vous ! Cette jeune femme a du cœur, faites ce qu'il faut et je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra vers vous.

Minerva sortie de la salle et laissa un maître des potions totalement perdu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux, inspirés par des personnalités existantes dans l'audio visuelle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après la fin du 7ème tome. Je ne tiens pas compte des dates. J'utilise des thermes explicites, des lemons donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de littérature, s'abstenir.

Voici le dernier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si il faut un épilogue ou autre.

 **Rattrapage et bonheur**

Severus était décidé, il avait réfléchi à comment rattraper ses erreurs avec elle. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il essaya d'abord de la voir dans ses quartiers mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. La grande salle, elle n'y venait plus et les couloirs, elle s'empressait de disparaitre dés qu'elle l'apercevait. Il était au bout du rouleau. Des mois s'étaient écoulés et ils arrivaient en fin d'année scolaire. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Un jour, il eut une idée, ça ne l'enchantait pas mais il fallait qu'il parle à Stefan. Il alla à son bureau.

\- Pro… Professeur Rogue ! Vous allez bien ? Fit Stefan en lui ouvrant la porte et en le laissant entrer.

\- Je… j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Ah et depuis quand le grand Severus Rogue a besoin d'un idiot comme moi ? Fit le professeur de métamorphose l'air moqueur.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. C'est juste que… je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de me faire pardonner. J'ai essayé de la voir à plusieurs reprises mais elle m'ignore.

\- Vous savez, elle vous aime toujours. Mais elle vous en veut.

\- Je sais. Fit Severus lassé.

\- J'aurais bien une petite idée, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire. Par contre, je suis sûr que ça marchera.

\- Allez-y, faites moi rire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Allez la voir pendant son cours, de préférence, et faites votre discours devant tout ses élèves.

\- Vous êtes fou ?! Fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si vous préférez votre réputation, tant pis, c'est que vous ne la méritez pas !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ecoutez, si j'ai bien compris, vous tenez vraiment à votre réputation dans cette école. Prouvez-lui que vous l'aimez plus que tout, qu'elle passe avant tout et je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra vers vous.

\- Pas bête, même si je sens que ça va me jouer des tours.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre des autres sérieux. Tant que vous l'avez elle. Fit Stefan les bras croisés.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. J'irais la voir demain. Je sais qu'elle a cours avec les cinquièmes de gryffondor et de serpentard.

\- Bonne idée, face à eux c'est encore mieux.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Mais de rien.

Severus sorti et parti, sa cape volant derrière lui. "Il a quand même la classe ce con. Eno a bien de la chance. Même si il peut être un vrai connard. En tout cas, il lui en a fallu du temps pour comprendre !" Pensa Stefan.

…

Le lendemain, Enora donnait son cours, ses élèves étaient en train de prendre des notes quand soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée. Quand les élèves aperçurent le professeur Rogue, les gryffondor se tassèrent sur leur chaise tandis que les serpentard le regardèrent intrigués.

Enora, elle se figea sur place. Son cœur fit un arrêt. Elle l'aimait toujours. "Mais que veux t'il ?" se dit elle. Severus s'arrêta devant elle au beau milieu des rangs d'élèves. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de prendre la parole.

\- Enora, je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme stupide et aigri. Je t'ai repoussé alors qu'en faite, je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Les élèves s'esclaffèrent, certains étaient étonnés, d'autres mort de rire et même choqués. Enora leva la main pour demander le silence. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amour.

\- J'avais peur de la réaction des élèves et des gens par rapport à toi, peur des moqueries. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné. Continua-t-il. Mais je me suis rendu compte que la vie sans toi ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécue. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter ma belle. Même faire toute les fêtes que tu veux, avec qui tu veux.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Enora s'était rapproché et dés qu'il eut fini, elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sous le regard effaré des élèves. Ils se mirent tous à les applaudir. Minerva qui passait par là, entendit les applaudissements et passa la tête par la porte ouverte. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit et continua son chemin.

…

Le jour du bal de fin d'année, Enora entra dans la grande salle au bras de Severus. Ses amis étaient heureux pour elle. Ils commencèrent à faire la fête. Au premier slow, Severus attrapa sa main.

\- Viens danser mon amour.

Il passa les mains sur ses hanches, elle autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Lui huma son parfum qu'il adorait tant. Quand la musique prit fin, un silence régner dans la grande salle. Il la retint au centre de la piste le temps que tout le monde retourne à sa place. Il mit un genou à terre et devant toute la grande salle, sorti un écrin où se trouvait une jolie bague en argent avec de petites émeraudes incrustés dedans. Il lui tendit.

\- Miss Enora Ventgris, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Enora eut les larmes aux yeux émue. Elle s'abaissa vers lui et pris ses mains pour le relever.

\- Oh oui mon amour, je le veux. Fit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Toute la grande salle les applaudit et chacun les félicitaient. Enora était heureuse et elle avait le plus adorable des hommes. Severus lui était ravi, il allait enfin goûter au bonheur. Ils sortirent ensuite de la grande salle, prêts à vivre leur vie.

 **Fin**


End file.
